


【All深深】I’ll be watching you

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: UNINE全员x深一如既往地微病娇短小片段预警算是半个梦魇prequel推荐BGM【Every Breath You Take】by Chase Holfelder





	【All深深】I’ll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

> UNINE全员x深  
> 一如既往地微病娇  
> 短小片段预警  
> 算是半个梦魇prequel
> 
> 推荐BGM  
> 【Every Breath You Take】by Chase Holfelder

(1)  
Every move you make

李汶翰喜欢观察李振宁的动作

比如在李振宁睡觉的时候  
静静地看着他规律起伏的胸膛  
在脑海里重复着昨晚他在他身下的喘息  
难耐向上拱起的胸膛  
和急切献上的两朵红樱

又比如李振宁用毛巾擦汗的时候  
他会一直盯着他汗湿的喉结  
然后他会把那毛巾接过来  
让他们的汗水混在一起  
就像每个精与汗交织的夜

(3)  
Every bond you break

姚明明总想看到李振宁失落的模样

他要把李振宁身边的联系一条一条斩断

就像大厂期间  
他把师铭泽从他身边撬走  
看着他重视的纽带被他碾碎  
看着李振宁拽着师铭泽哭泣  
他的下半身就会变得滚烫火热

所以他还会穿着身体链去串门  
看着李振宁难掩失落的眼神兴奋难耐  
然后在那个夜晚用同样的链子把他绑起来  
把他压在身下用力贯穿

(4)  
Every breath you take

管栎喜欢李振宁和他说话  
在耳边感受他的呼吸

李振宁的呼吸是那么灼热  
是和他的肠道一般的温度  
感受到他的呼吸  
仿佛整个人被他的温暖包裹

管栎更喜欢让他的呼吸暂时静止  
用或是皮带或是丝巾又或是他的双手  
然后在空气重新流动起来的时候  
欣赏他急促的呼吸  
和喷射而出的精液

(5)  
Every step you take

嘉羿一直走在李振宁身后  
盯着他迈出的每一步

特别是李振宁蹦蹦跳跳的时候  
他的头发像有生命一样在空中跳舞  
他骑在自己身上被上下顶弄的时候头发也是这样一蹦一跳的  
让他只想狠狠的干他  
让他的头发跳的更高一点

还有李振宁被挤得脚步踉跄的时候  
他就会正好出现把他抱在怀里  
名正言顺的埋头在他的颈间  
把坚挺顶在他的臀间  
嗅着他无措羞怯的气息

(6)  
Every word you say

胡春杨记得深深哥说过的每句话  
却总不敢触碰哥哥

他会偷偷录下哥哥说过的话唱过的句子  
躲到浴室里反复播放  
听着哥哥性感的嗓音  
释放在白色的瓷面上

偶尔的  
在哥哥主动碰过他帮过他的那天  
他也会大起胆子来  
用浸了乙醚的布料覆住哥哥的口鼻  
肆意摆弄着哥哥的躯体  
用身体让哥哥哼出专属于胡春杨的Beats

(7)  
Every smile you fake

夏瀚宇不怎么笑  
但他很喜欢看李振宁笑

大部分时候他的笑是开心的天真的  
笑得眼尾都挤出褶皱

有些时候他的笑就有点假  
明明累了还生硬的露出八颗白牙

夏瀚宇是个简单的人  
他看到不喜欢的笑容就会把李振宁拖到厕所隔间  
架起他的双腿把他按在门上  
他只能哭着求饶  
再也笑不出来

(8)  
Every game you play

陈宥维爱看李振宁玩游戏

他总能看透李振宁的小把戏  
却从来都不戳穿  
因为那时他的眼睛总透着狡猾的光芒  
好看得他裤子发紧

他更喜欢和李振宁玩双人游戏  
他会出一道数学题  
如果李振宁答对  
他就奖励的在他唇上轻轻啄吻  
如果李振宁答错  
他就狠狠地惩罚他  
把巨物整根抽出再捅到最深处  
让他连尖叫声都发不出

(9)  
Every night you stay

何昶希期待夜晚  
那时他可以坐在床上专心地看着躺在隔壁的李振宁

真好  
没人让他分心  
没人来打扰  
这是他天赋的权利

他每个白天都期待着  
期待着能在李振宁睡得最深的时候  
没有丝毫前戏的把自己直接塞入  
看他因为疼痛而惊醒的朦胧睡眼  
在他耳边撒娇  
让他再放松一点  
把腿再张大一点

(2)  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?

李振宁很不喜欢李珍妮在他没看住的时候跑出去

每次他出去之后再回来都会带着一双哭红的眼睛  
一双颤抖的腿  
和一身的红痕

李珍妮总是忍不住跟那些人撒娇  
甜甜的到处叫哥哥哥哥哥哥

李振宁气得把李珍妮按在腿上打屁股  
打完他又会把哭得上气不接下气的李珍妮搂在怀里安抚  
扒开他红肿的双臀温柔的占有

毕竟只有他们才能永远在一起  
他们只属于彼此

「Every single day  
I’ll be watching you」

\- THE END -


End file.
